Liquid feed supplements for cattle feed, as well as other livestock feed, are well-known in the feed industry. These liquids contain mostly minerals and additives that are not soluble, thereby requiring a thickening agent to slow the stratification of components in the liquid slurry, and to thereby increase the stability and shelf life of the product. In the prior art, clays and gums were commonly utilized as thickening or stabilizing agents.
While starches have been utilized in the past as a thickening agent, the prior art calls for heating and/or cooking the mixture in order to cause the thickening and stabilization of the mixture.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved feed supplement which utilizes starch as a stabilizing agent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for making an edible liquid feed supplement for livestock, which does not utilize heat to cause thickening of the mixture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.